megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man Revolution
Mega Man Revolution is an unofficial fangame created by Fifth Independent. It features two playable characters: Mega Man and Bass, 8 original Robot Masters, an additional 8 Special Weapons which are unique for Mega Man and Bass, quite a few stage gimmicks and some original enemies as well as returning enemies. It is in 8-bit style, with meticulous attention paid to keeping it up with the limitations of the NES where even sprite flicker may be present (although this can be shut off in the options) and the soundtrack was made in Impulse Tracker, with the program OpenMPT. In 2015, the project was taken over by Sprites Inc and entitled as Mega Man Revolution Remix in order to improve the quality of the game, design-wise, graphically, and musically in addition to making Proto Man a playable character. As of October 2017, Mike Crain has entirely redone the OST in Famitracker and fixed many issues the original had. It can be downloaded by clicking here. Story As shown in the game: "Once again the world was at peace, it had been months since Dr. Wily last attacked." "Dr. Wily has attacked the world several times over with his crazy schemes of world domination." "But this peace would be short lived once again." "8 of Dr. Light's robot masters suddenly started running amok!" "It was once again none other than Dr. Wily who was behind this." "He corrupted Dr. Light's robot masters with the same evil energy Duo had come to destroy in the past. "However, this strain of evil energy was far more refined than before." "A scientist by the name of Dr. Remir, who had been studying the evil energy for a lengthy period of time, decided to come forward to help." "He then helped Dr. Light upgrade Mega Man to be able to combat the corrupted robot masters..." "After becoming fed up with Dr. Wily's schemes, Bass decided to go after Wily himself." "Due to the nature of his design, he was already powerful enough to face the robot masters." "Now the fate of the world rests in Mega Man and Bass' hands." Characters Characters Main * Mega Man * Rush * Tango * Beat * Bass * Treble * Reggae * Dr. Light * Dr. Wily * Dr. Remir Robot Masters Castle Bosses Skull Castle: Big Slammer / Tawa Konchu Gaton Me Yellow Devil MK-III Punch Boy Reaperbot Wily Machine and Wily Capsule R Sondebar Base: Blue November Mechanahand Kraken G The Amalgam Doppelganger Remir Robot Dr. Remir Screenshots Original MMR.png|The Title screen of the game MegaMan_Revolution_Game_intro_stage.png|Cutscene Mrmegaman.png|Mega Man Selection. MegaMan_Revolution_Bass_Player_Select.png|Bass Selection. MegaMan_Revolution_Pyre_Man_Stage.png|Pyre Man Stage Part 1 with Bass. Mrbass1.png|Pyre Man Stage Part 2 with Bass. Mrrock3.png|Pyre Man Fight with Mega Man. MegaMan_Revolution_Game_Cyro_Man_Stage.png|Cryo Man Stage Part 1 with Bass. MegaMan_Revolution_Game_Cyro_Man_Stage_2.png|Cryo Man Stage Part 2 with Bass. MegaMan_Revolution_Sand_Man_Stage_big_snake_minboss.png|Big Snake Mini-Boss fight with Bass. Mrrock2.png|Ghost Man Stage with Mega Man. Mrrock1.png|Saw Man Stage with Mega Man. Mrbass2.png|Sand Man Stage with Bass featuring the adapter. Mega-man-revolution-001.jpg|Blast Man Stage with Mega Man. Images_(1).jpg|Storm Man Stage with Mega Man. Yellowdevilsafespot.png|Wily Fortress Stage 2 Yellow Devil MK.III Boss Battle with Mega Man. Mega_Man_Revolution_2012_Title.png Mega_Man_Revolution_Opening.png Mega_Man_Revolution_Stage_Select.png Mega_Man_Revolution_Wily_Attack.png Trivia *''Mega Man Revolution'' started development "10+ years ago" (specify), but was discontinued a long time ago, due to all the project files being erased. It is now being developed once again. *The game was being developed in Multimedia Fusion 2. *Mega Man uses the Mega Arm instead of the Mega Buster in this game. This is because the game is heavily influenced by Mega Man V, to the point where the Mets in Dr. Remir's castle are replaced with turrets from Neptune's stage. *Dr. Light in the Light Labs screens/cutscenes depict him playing Pong. External Links *The Webpage for Mega Man Revolution (archive) *The Official Facebook Page *Download for version 8.7.5 * [http://sprites-inc.co.uk/forumdisplay.php?fid=46 Sprites INC's board for Mega Man Revolution] *[http://www.sprites-inc.co.uk/mediawiki/index.php?title=Mega_Man_Revolution Mega Man Revolution in the Sprites Inc wiki] *Mega Man Revolution Remastered OST on Bandcamp Category:Fan games Category:Mega Man Revolution